Welcome to Sunday Classes
by PuffinPrincess
Summary: "My name's Meulin, and I'm deaf." "I'm Mituna and I'm retarded." "I'm Sollux, I'm here for my schizophrenia." "My name is Calliope, and I have autism." "I'm Terezi, I'm blind as a bat!" "I'm Latula, and I can't smell a thing," "I'm Caliborn, and apparently I have anger issues." "I'm, uh, I'm Tavros, and my legs are, um, paralyzed…" An AU I made with my friend.


"Welcome to our first session!" 'Mayor' announced to the newly formed group. "You can call me Mayor, I'm the leader of this Sunday group." This Sunday group was composed of 8 students from the nearby school. Mayor spoke up again, this time taking a good look at each child sat in the circle of chairs, "We're going to go around the circle, and I want everyone to say their name and why they're here." He pointed at a messy haired girl who was sat to the right of him, "Let's start with you," He said smiling. She practically bounced up out of her chair and grinned at everyone.  
"Hello!" She said loudly, "My name's Meulin, and I'm deaf." Mayor nodded,  
"You speak very well for someone who can't hear,"  
"Thank you!" She grinned and sat back down, turning to the blond boy next to her, who promptly stood up.  
"I'm Mituna and I'm retarded." He said, matter-of-factly. Mayor seemed a little stumped and just nodded hesitantly as the boy sat down with a large smile on his face. He seemed proud of himself. The boy next to him, his brother, then stood up,  
"I'm Sollux," He mumbled, "I'm here for my schizophrenia." He promptly sat back down and avoided the gaze of the others. There was a small girl sat next to him who made a little squeak when she realized it was her turn. She stood up, ignoring the glare from her brother a couple of seats over, and spoke with a British accent,  
"My name is Calliope, and I have autism." She sat back down nervously, and Mayor smiled reassuringly at her, as he had done with the others before her. There were two girls sat next to her wearing red glasses. The older one nudged the younger one, who's turn it was,  
"I'm Terezi," She said while standing up, "I'm blind as a bat!" She laughed and sat back next to her sister, who grinned sheepishly and stood up,  
"I'm Latula, and I can't smell a thing," She smiled at everyone before sitting back down and high fiving her sister. A curly haired boy, the brother of Calliope, grumbled as he stood up,  
"I'm Caliborn, and apparently I have anger issues." He didn't bother to make a good impression, as he didn't think he would be going again. The last boy was sat in a wheelchair, and couldn't stand up.  
"I'm, uh, I'm Tavros, and I'm my legs are, um, paralyzed…" He looked down as he spoke.  
"Well!" Said the Mayor, mainly to break the silence, "It's nice to meet you all, I think we'll have a ton of fun here!" And with that, their first session had begun.

Tavros sat waiting in the hall with the other few kids that hadn't been picked up yet and were talking to Mayor. The twins had already been picked up, as had the sisters, but the Captor brothers and Meulin were still there, discussing what had happened during the evening. After a while Sollux walked over to Tavros, sighing,  
"Hey," He sounded tired and annoyed. If he was honest, Tavros was a little scared of him, but Tavros was a little scared of everyone except his brother, so it was unusual,  
"Hi," He said quietly, trying to avoid Sollux's gaze, and hoping Rufioh would arrive at that exact moment. But he didn't, and Sollux kept the conversation going, or at least tried to,  
"You know, this conversation isn't gonna be any better if you keep looking away from me. I know I'm fucking hideous but jeez." Tavros instantly looked up and started stuttering,  
"I-I'm sorry, I just, uh, I'm just a little-" he was cut off by the sound of the other Captor,  
"JEEZ Sol!" He had a very noticeable lisp, "You've scared him already! That must be a new record or something!" He cackled and turned back to Meulin. Sollux simply turned to his brother and stuck both his middle fingers up before muttering an apology to Tavros and walking up. By some lucky convenience, his brother turned up just then. Rufioh had jet black hair except for the tips that were dyed a bright red. To Tavros, he was the coolest person in the world, and there was nothing he wanted more than to be just like his brother.  
"Hey Tav!" He shouted across the room as he walked in and over to the wheelchair-bound boy. "Did you have fun?" He asked cheerfully. Tavros nodded and tried to avoid the sour look from Sollux, who was now sat in the corner, hugging his knees. Rufioh nodded at Mayor as he took hold of the handles at the back of Tavros' wheelchair and started pushing him out of the hall where the session was hosted. Mayor waved goodbye. As they left, they passed Meulin's mother, who was greeted by a bear hug from Meulin.  
"Hello Meulin," She laughed, as Meulin turned to wave goodbye to Mituna, who she had grown to become friends with already. He waved enthusiastically with both hands,  
"BYE!" He shouted, and she pointed at her ears and giggled,  
"What was that?" She asked jokily, despite having read his lips and knowing he'd shouted. He just chuckled,  
"Oopsie," He said, waving again as she started walking out. Her mum smiled at her,  
"New friend?"  
"Yup!"

"Looks like it's just us now, Sol!" Mituna chuckled, kneeling down opposite his brother, who was still sat in the corner,  
"I'm jumping for joy," He said sarcastically, turning away from his brother. "Do me a favour and fuck off, I'm not in the mood,"  
"Someone's butt hurt," Mituna pouted, "Is it because I embarrassed you?" He asked, hiding a smirk this time.  
"You didn't embarrass me. I said I'm not in the mood." He turned to face the corner of the room, trying to ignore his brother.  
"Oh come oooooon!" He groaned, "You're such a fucking grumpy guts!" Mituna stood up after a minute of no reply and went back to the centre of the room and sat in a chair watching Mayor doing paperwork of some sort idly. Both of the Captors stood up instantly as their dad walking into the room. He smiled at each of them individually as he entered. Sollux trudged out of his spot and towards his dad as Mituna bounded across the room like an excited puppy.


End file.
